


Away From Home

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Diamond Boy and Doll Face [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Chance Meetings, Crimes & Criminals, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Running Away, Safehouses, Secret Organizations, Seduction, Unhealthy Relationships, Vandalism, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Just some background on the days leading up to Felix's murder and how Jack and Mark really met.





	Away From Home

 

Jack leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette as their eyes darted through the night. They knew their target would walk through here soon, so they awaited him patiently. Soon, they heard slow footsteps as they hid in the shadows, smirking as their target appeared. The man looked around him, probably listening to the steady rhythm of Jack's breathing.

"I know you're here. _Show yourself_."

"Are ye _sure_ ya really want that?" Jack asked, laughing a bit as he pulled the gun out of their back pocket. He'd go for a straight shot this time, they didn't feel like an extra messy death tonight.

"The cops know I'm here. You won't escape."

Jack or Anti chuckled, he wasn't sure, as they cocked their gun at the man's head, gripping his neck tightly. "Who says we wanted to?" They smiled, eyes blue and green with mischief. "Besides...the cops wouldn't catch us fast enough." They sighed, smiling as the man struggled in their grip.

"You're going to pay for this you _psychopath_." The man breathed, and their eyes settled on blue. ~~You do the honors~~. _My pleasure_.

"Oh I'm quite sure I will. Put it on my tab in hell for me, will ye Ken?" Jack smirked as he pulled the trigger, dropping the body to the ground immediately. He exhaled, watching Ken bleed out on the ground. ~~Good shot.~~

"Thanks." He said aloud. He had begun to walk back towards his car as he heard quick footsteps and screaming.

"Get back here you **heathen**!"

The voice called, but the footsteps offered the only response. Jack hid back into the shadows, pulling his black beanie down on his head as he watched the figure run past him, stopping at the fence behind him as another man approached him.

"Stop!" The man, who Jack recognized as a cop, lifted his gun at the boy, and...no that wouldn't do for Jack. He looked at the boy, who was shaking slightly but keeping his composure, and...and _damn_ if he wasn't gorgeous. He had sparkling chocolate eyes lined with fear, which was an amazing look on him. His body was outlined by a pair of dark jeans and a jet black hoodie to match his shoes. His hair poked out slightly, covering a cheek of his tanned skin.

"I didn't fucking _do_ anything!" The boy said, shaking his spray can at the cop. The cop steadied his gun, and Jack clicked his tongue, pulling the switchblade from his pocket. ~~A double kill? You spoil me.~~ _Look at him, Anti. We can't have a cop let that go to waste._

Jack snuck up behind the cop, holding his finger up to his lips as the boy made eye contact with him. He waved the knife at the boy, and he nodded.

"What the hell are y-" The cop began, but his words were... _cut_ a little short by the gurgling noise of blood spilling out of his throat. Jack watched as he fell to the ground, sighing as he wiped the knife off on the man's uniform.

"Well," He began, eyes returning to their dichromatic blue and green, "So much fee no messy deaths today." He smiled, looking up at the boy in front of him, and he recognized him. "Oh, hey, I've heard of ye. Yer...' _capture_ ' right?" Jack smiled, extending his unbloodied hand out to the boy, who smirked and took it gracefully. He preened at the acknowledgment, and Jack noticed that his eyes had darkened, almost to a blood red... _could it be?_ ~~I don't know.~~

"Of course, but you can call me by my real name." He smiled, kissing Jack's hand lightly. He shook his spray can and began to draw, using the body as a muse. His movements were fluid and unbothered by having an audience, which was a huge shift in demeanor from before. Jack brushed it off as adrenaline, and Anti huffed in the back of his mind. As he was finished, he bent down and swiped his hand across the man's neck, using the crimson blood to paint a gorgeous 'M' at the bottom.

"M?" Jack asked as the boy turned back to him, eyes settling back to a soft brown.

"M, for Mark." He replied, running his clean hand through his hair nervously. "Oh no...he did it again didn't he?" Mark finished, his heart beating quickly as his mind raced.

 ~~It is.~~ _It can't be. I thought there was only one of us?_ ~~Hell is full of demons, Jack, and I think we just found where the other most powerful one is hiding.~~

"I'm really sorry...did I...?" Mark said, looking down at the body expectedly. "My memory is really hazy..."

"Oh, no sweetness. I killed him. He was going to shoot ye though, if that eases yer mind." Jack laughed as Mark's eyes widened, and he waved him off.

" ~~ _Probably not to kill ye. Just to scare ye. Maybe hit ye in the shoulder or somethin'. Stupid cops, so careless with their guns._~~ " Anti finished, eyes wandering up and down Mark's body. " _ ~~I'm so very sorry, where are our manners?~~_ " Anti smiled, stepping over the body to meet Mark's eyes. " ~~ _I'm Anti and that was Jack, pleased ta meetcha_~~." They spoke, leaning into Mark's ear softly. Mark blushed and stepped back, making a face.

"Our?" He asked, but he shook his head as Jack looked at him in confusion. "N-nice to meet you. Well, I guess I'll be going..." Mark sighed, fixing his hoodie back onto his head as Jack frowned at him.

"Somewhere important to be then?" He asked, blue eyes shining in the moonlight with wonder and arousal.

"Not really just...thank you but I don't wanna get in your way." He said shyly, and Jack thought he was even cuter this way than in his dominant state. "I'm sure you have friends and things...places to be."

Jack had to laugh at that, remembering his _friends_. The other rebels who hated the cops in this town. "Unfortunately no, I'm pretty free for the night. How about you, cutie?"

Mark blushed at the nickname as he shook his head. He _definitely_ had nowhere to be. Not after he'd left home like that. "No I guess not..."

" ~~ _Good. How about you come with me_~~ ," Anti coerced, Jack wasn't very good at that. ~~_"We'd love to get to know you better."_~~

Mark looked up with a red glint in his eyes as a smile played on his lips. " _ **Sure, I'd love that.**_ " They responded, and Jack outstretched his hand again, which Mark took, and he nor Dark ever questioned where they were going. Something about those crystal blue eyes made them think twice about asking Jack any questions.

* * *

  
"Welcome to the safehouse, sweetie." Jack smiled as he led Mark into an abandoned warehouse in the woods. When they got in, Jack was greeted by a young guy with black hair, who grinned at Mark and smirked at Jack.

"He's a _cute_ one J," the guy said, eyeing Mark with lidded eyes, and Mark looked up at the white mask on his head to avoid eye contact. "Where'd you find him?"

"None of yer business, Cry. Don't ye have someone to go torture?" Jack replied, and Cry laughed.

"You're actually right. You win this round." Cry smirked, winking at Mark as he pulled down his mask and pushed between the two, making Jack growl.

"Don't mind him, that's Cry. A pain in my arse." Jack huffed, and Mark noticed one of his eyes had shifted to a light shade of green.

 **What are we doing here, Mark?** _What do you think we're doing?_ **What you're doing is lusting after some guy you don't even fucking know.** _I'm trying to get us another kill_. **We should have went with that Cry character.** _Shut up and be happy someone even wants us like this._

  
Before Dark could make a smart remark, Mark felt a small, feathery feeling against his arm, and he focused to see diamond eyes glaring into his.

"Hi."

"Hey." Mark smiled, and Jack gestured for him to sit.

"Ye look nervous...do I make ye nervous Mark?" Jack said, taking a seat next to him and crossing his legs with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say nervous..." Mark said as his eyes roamed down Jack's slender frame then back up to his now, green irises. "What-"

" ~~ _Sssh...tell me about yourself, Mark_~~." Anti said, his hand brushing Mark's hair back, holding his gaze as a finger runs against the shell of his ear.

"Well, uh...I'm Mark...I'm 22, I'm from Ohio..." He breathed, trying not to focus on Jack's roaming hand.

" ~~ _Oh? Well then, if I may ask, why are ye out runnin' from the cops at 10pm? Isn't that past yer curfew?_~~ "

"Curfew? Oh, I'm not in college...anymore." He sighed, fiddling his thumbs to curb his need to touch Jack. "I'm a street artist...as you know, and i don't think the cops like my art too much."

Anti chuckled as he ran his hand down Mark's broad chest, sucking in air at the muscle that was hidden under his hoodie. "Fuckin' hell..."

Mark's eyes twinkled red at the gesture, a sign that Dark wanted to take over and play, but Mark wanted to get to know Jack a little more. "I don't have a home to go to, anymore. I...I left."

"Hm? Why?" Jack asked, Anti stepping aside in their brain for the time being. _Thank you._ ~~Anytime. You know I'll come out when I'm ready.~~

"I'm possessed." Mark said, and he watched as Jack's eyes widened. **Did you seriously tell someone that**. _I'm not going to lie anymore._ **God you're fucking stupid.** _Shut up asshole._

Jack smiled at him, placing a hand on his leg as he leaned into him, eyes trained on his plump, pink lips. "Me too."

"What?" Mark whispered, a second away from kissing a guy he just met 2 hours ago.

"Remember earlier, when I said 'I'm Anti and that was Jack?'" Mark nodded at him, shuddering as his breath tickled him. "Well, that was Anti, my demon half, introducing us. What's your demon's name?"

Mark swallowed, because god did he want Jack at that moment. "Dark."

"Well," Jack said, eyes dichromatic once again, "Hello Dark, I hope you enjoy this as much as Mark does." He finished, right before grabbing Mark by the back of his collar and kissing him. They made out on the couch for awhile, learning each other's mouths with the thrill of the kill still rushing through them. Jack was the one to break the kiss, catching his breath as he smirked.

"Oh, Doll Face..." He breathed, entranced by Mark's now red eyes. "Yer mine now."

  
Mark chuckled darkly against his lips, locking eyes with him again as he lifted him up off the couch into his arms, holding him against the wall. " _ **Enchanted**_."

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Jack was taking Mark on missions with him, admiring the inspiration it gave him for murals after the murders. Jack was entranced with both Mark and Dark alike, as was Anti, and they had grown rather attached to them. Dark, on the other hand, wasn't very fond of Jack nor Anti. It didn't really matter though, as Dark didn't remember much about them considering Mark kept control. He didn't get along very well with Dark as Jack did Anti, so he tried to keep his demon under wraps. There would be times when Dark's powers became too much, but Jack was always along for the ride.

Mark would say that he was in love with Jack.

Other people...they would say he was obsessed. Possessive. But, they were equally all those things, so it balanced.

  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Cry?" Jack asked as Cry stuffed his pockets and backpack with various torture tools, an excited look on his face as he stopped and turned to Jack.

"None of your business, J. Don't you have someone to go kill?" He smirked, then he rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack on, waving goodbye. Anti growled at him, but relaxed as he felt strong hands gripping his shoulders.

"What's wrong diamond eyes?" Mark whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

" ~~ _There's somethin' up wit' Cry._~~ " They frowned, listening to the car pull off. " ~~ _I bet he's in wit' that fuckin' guy he's been datin'._~~ " He grumbled, holding onto Mark's hands that had dropped to his waist.

"Well, if he is...then we know what to do, right? God forbid he does anything to hurt you..." Mark growled in a possessive voice, and Anti shivered.

" ~~ _Oh trust me. He knows better than to cross me_~~." Anti spat, tapping his foot a few times before heading up to the bedroom, leaving Mark to dwell in his own thoughts for awhile.

* * *

  
Jack was shaken awake by a scream. He figured one of the guys had brought a victim in until he recognized the voice.

" _ **WHERE IS THAT WHITE FACED FUCKER!!!!**_ "

He heard Mark scream, and he slipped on his jeans to run downstairs to find Mark-no, Dark, holding a gun to his coworkers, demanding information about...who?

"Mark! What the fuck are ye doin'???" Jack stomped down the stairs, voice booming as Dark turned the gun on him with a displeased look.

" _ **Stay the fuck out of my way kid. I don't want your life but I'll fucking take it.**_ " Dark spat, ignoring the yell of Mark in the back of his head.

"Well who's life do ye fuckin' want 'cos they're obviously not fuckin' here. I'm not scared of ye ye stupid asshole." Jack spat, and Dark picked up a glass and threw it at him, barely missing him as it shatters on the wall.  ~~Well fuck.~~

" _ **Where is Cry?**_ " Dark asked, and Jack could see his eyes flickering back to the soft brown of his boyfriend's.

"Fer what? Th' hell did he do to ye that's got ye so fuckin' riled up?"

" ** _That PIECE OF SHIT KILLED MY PARENTS!_** " Dark screamed, shooting aimlessly into the crowd of specially trained assassins. Jack chuckled quietly. ~~Weaklings~~. _Yer tellin' me_.

" _ **Is something funny to you?**_ " Dark said, walking towards Jack and pointing the gun at him, pressed flush against is chest.

"A: yer not gonna shoot me. Mark won't let ye. B: _repeat_ that?"

Dark took a soft inhale, closing his eyes and lowering his gun. As his eyes opened, chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, still holding the anger from before as he stepped to Jack.

"Cry killed my fucking parents for money. And i want my revenge." Mark said, shaking with fury. Jack fumed, eyes dichromatic as he and Anti battled for control. They smirked and Mark, locking their eyes on his as they spoke.

" ~~ _Then I guess we'll have to go get it then. Won't we Doll Face?_~~ " They said, and Mark smiled back at them, grabbing their waist as he replied.

" _ **Yes Diamond Boy. Yes we will.**_ "

 


End file.
